Recent evidence indicates that the rate of new HIV and STD infections among men who have sex with men (MSM) is rising, especially among MSM under age 30. Communities of color appear to be at particular risk. This project proposes to deliver a current empirically supported HIV/STD preventative intervention with informational, motivational, and behavioral components via an interactive, multimedia computer tutorial. It will be targeted specifically at young MSM, including young MSM of color. The Safer Sex tutorial will be highly flexible, available in one-session and multi-session versions, and deliverable via the Internet (allowing it to reach a wide audience) or by CD-ROM (allowing use in settings without Internet access). The tutorial will be used by HIV/STD prevention agencies and web sites that cater to MSM. Computer-delivery has many advantages including its low cost, relative to human-delivered interventions, and private, non-threatening nature.